Come And Get Me
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome's in her time for good, leaving her lover behind. Kagome gets a call, its her lover wanting to meet. One thing leads to another and they race Dead Man's Turn and find themselves at Lover's Peak.


**Come And Get Me**

**Kagome's POV**

I stair out the windows of my car. It is slightly Sunny out and a nice day. I am sad because 2 days ago I came back from my final trip back from the Feudal Era. The jewel has been completed and I wished for my friends happiness.

The one thing no one knew about was that I had a secretly lover, a lover that promised me he will wait the 500 years to see me again in the future. Surprisingly enough that person is none other then Sesshoumaru.

About 1 week before the well closed I ment up with him in the forest of Inuyasha. I blurted out that I loved him without even thinking. Surprisngly he loves me back, though he has never voiced it.

I park my car at the bottom of my steps, I grab my purse and get out. I walk up the steps, to some people these steps are horrible, but to me they are a brease.

When I get to the top I walk across the shrine courtyard and to my house. I pull out my key and open the door and walk in. All my family went for a trip to see my Aunt, they left before I returned.

No sooner do I shut the door then does the phone ring. I run over and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello sexy."

I know that sexy and strong voice anywhere. "Sesshoumaru. Is it really you?" I ask.

"Yes Kagome. It is." He replies with his demanding tone that I have come to love.

"How in the world did you find my phone number?"

"I had my secretary look it up."

"Oh."

"Kagome, I really need to see you soon."

"I as well Sesshoumaru."

"Good, then meet me in town square in a hour."

"Great."

"See you there my love."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hang the phone up in complete shock, I can't believe it. I then look at the clock and reality sets in, I only have a hour to get ready to meet Sesshoumaru. It may have only been a few days on my part but its been 500 years for him.

I quickly head upstairs, I get a bath, do my hair and put my makeup on, even though I really don't need any. I pick out a cute little black cocktail dress and slip into it with a pair of black heals.

I check the clock and find out I only have 15 minutes to make it to town square. I grab my purse and run out of the house as fast as I can and to my car.

I make it to town square in record time, I quickly find a parking space and head into town. I walk around, trying to find Sesshoumaru. I let my Miko powers out.

After a few minutes I feel the very warm and framiler demonic aura of my lover nearing me. I look around trying to find him, by doing that I do not see anyone sneak up behind me until I hear.

"Looking for someone."

I jump around and find Sesshoumaru. His silver hair is shorter then what it used to be, all his markings are gone, which my guess is by a spell. But for some reason he looks ever hotter then the last time I have seen him.

He gives me a ghost of a smile, I give him a bright smile though the only thought on my mind right now is about kissing him.

He surprises me by wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me close to him and leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few moments we break apart for air. He looks down at me and says.

"Come With me."

"Okay." I reply.

With that said, I take his hand as he leads me back the way I had just come. We stop beside my 2007 red Chevy Comaro. Behind it I find a bran new black Mercedes C class parked. I look up at Sesshoumaru and he smirks.

" Do you know where dead man's turn it?" He asks.

"Yes." I love that place.

"Then let's race, shall we."

"Why?"

"I want to see what that Comaro can do against my supped up Mercedes."

"Well you will because my Comaro has 500 horse power."

"Impressive."

"Okay darling, but don't come crying to me when I whip your butt."

"O believe me I wouldn't."

He goes back and gets into his Mercedes and I get into my Comaro. I start it up and let him pull out and I go behind him. We get in the two lanes heading out of town towards dead mans turn.

Dead Mans turn is a legendary place, all the teenagers after they get their license go there to race and see who is the fastest. Dead Man's turn has also earned its name over and over for its sharp turns and rock ledge.

We hit the last red light out of town. I rev the engine up, I know how to race this car, everyone thinks I am the perfect child but I have a wild side and Sesshoumaru more than anyone knows that.

As soon as the light turns green we take off, leaving the people behind us in our dust. I gun my Comaro to go faster and I am able to pass Sesshoumaru, I look in the mirror and See Sesshoumaru keeping up with me.

I smirk as we leave town and I can see Dead Man's Turn up ahead. We speed it up even more as we reach Dead Man's turn. I control my car great as we fly around the turns. I look down at my speed, my eyes go wide when I realise I am doing 110.

After a couple more minutes we have finished Dead Man's turn and pull up to the top of the hill where most people call it Lover's Peak and it gets its name well, but not going to reveal how.

I shift my Comaro into park and step out of my car, I have not raced this fast in a very long time and to tell you the truth I really missed it.

I run over to Sesshoumarus car and meet him as he is just getting out, I jump onto his and kiss him with so much passion and ferocity. He wraps his arms around my waist to hold me there.

Before I know what is happening I am laying underneeth Sesshoumaru in the back seat of his car. His kisses is demanding. The kinds I love.

He pulls my dress up to my stomach and before I know it he has no pants on and pounds into me. I moan, this is what I have been waiting and I know he has waited longer then I have for this.

After 2 long hours of making love, we are both so exhausted. Sesshoumaru kisses my neck near my ear and his hot breath tickles my neck.

"Come Back with me to my apartment Kagome." He asks.

"I would love to." I reply.

"Great."

We both make sure no one is around before we get out of the back seat of his Mercedes and try to compose our half naked self's. I lean up and kiss him.

"I will follow you." I say.

"Okay." He replies.

I go over and get into my Comaro very slowly from being so sore. I start it up and follow him back the way we came and into town. I am thinking he will have a penthouse somewhere in the city but boy am I wrong.

About 10 miles from my house, the huge house I always walked past, its his. Taisho manor. The place is huge. We park in front of the 6 car garage and get out.

He surprises me by picking me up bridal style and walking into the house. We quietly head up to his room where we undress and lay down in his bed naked. I cuddle up to him.

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru." I say.

I don't expect to hear anything back. "I love you to my darling Kagome." He replies.

I can't believe he finally told me he loves me. After a few minutes of silence we both fall into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

**Hi everyone, Okay you guys might recognise the title, I had this story up but it was nothing like this. I had decided to rewrite the whole story and make it longer, and make it longer I did. I really hope you like it better then the original one. Please review re view review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
